


Content (Q2 2014)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [11]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	Content (Q2 2014)

The nine of them stand in the middle of the room, dress in their concert t-shirts and jeans as if they are going to rehearsal, staring at two layers of boxes line up along most of the wall.

 

“How long do you think it’s going to take?” Hikaru asks.

“How many days off have we got?” Dai-chan asks.

“We have two rest days before going to rehearsal.” Yuya says.

“Technically we have about six hours until we are rushed off to film ‘Little Tokyo Life’ tonight before the two rest days.” Yabu answers.

“Seriously. As long as it’s all in the right room it won’t take me too long to unpack.” Yuto says.

“You? Unpacking?” Yamada smirks.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Yabu smiles as he rolls up his sleeves.

 

Yuto has no idea what he has done to deserve this bunch of people currently very busy trying to help him unpack into his new flat.

 

“I still don’t understand why you can’t just move into Ryosuke’s flat. There’s more than enough space, and it’s not like you don’t spend most of your time there anyway.” Chinen smirks at the two of them and turns back to the boxes.

“Why would we move in together?” Yamada asks. “I don’t have a spare room and when you come over you always sleep on the sofa, where would I put Yutti?”

“When I say moving in, I mean you two are living together ‘TOGETHER’.” Chinen says. “It’s the natural step to take your relationship to the next level.” The rest of the JUMP nod.

“We’re not together.” Yuto says. “Why does everybody think we are?”

“You’re not?” Yuya and Keito ask. The two of them shake their heads.

“Innocent until proven guilty…” Hikaru mumbles.

“Box 1. BEDROOM!” Chinen says as he stands on a chair, looking into the first box. Yabu has the clipboard in his hand and he ticks off the list.

 “Bedroom...” Yabu says.

 

With some help from Yuya, Hikaru picks up the box and wanders into the bedroom.

 

“It’s the furthest room on the right.” Yuto shouts after him.

“Box 2. Still bedroom.” Chinen says and Yabu ticks off another box. “Yutti, you should have labelled the box on the outside so I don’t have to go through them one by one. God knows what I’d find in the boxes.”

“My mother packs it all up for me with Raiya. I wasn’t at home enough to actually pack up my own things.” Yuto says, picking up the second box and heads towards his bedroom.

 

One by one, Chinen shouts the content of the box, Yabu ticks it off his list and someone picks up the box and takes it into the right room.

 

“Oh and of course, last but not least, the electric drum kit.” Chinen says, pointing at the drums sitting in the corner of the sitting room.

“Bedroom.” Yuto answers. Yuya, Dai-chan, Hikaru and Inoo-chan pick up different parts of the drums with Yuto and walks towards the bedroom. Yamada’s head pops out of the bedroom and looks at Yuto in shock.

“What do you mean you are going to keep your drum kit in the bedroom?” Yamada asks, stopping the five of them on their track.

“I used to keep my drums in my bedroom.” Yuto answers from the back of the queue.

 

The rest of them put the drum kit onto the floor and look at each other.

Lover’s quarrel.

This isn’t a fight that they want to get in the middle of.

But there is no backing away because Yamada is blocking their path and Yuto is right at the back.

 

“But you have a spare room now. Can’t you keep the drums in another room?” Yamada asks.

“I don’t have a problem with it being in my bedroom...” Yuto mumbles.

“What’s taking so long?” Yabu asks, popping his head from the kitchen.

“Shall we go and get some food? I am starving!”  Inoo says, pushing past Hikaru and Yuto. As if on cue, Yuya and Dai-chan both follow him and Hikaru too.

“I’ll drive.” Yuya answers and the four of them quickly rush out of the flat, leaving Yabu in the kitchen (not cooking) and Chinen and Keito in the sitting room.

Yamada and Yuto look at each other.

 

“Did we say something?” Yuto asks. Yamada tilts his head. “So. Where shall I put my drum kit?” Yuto asks, reaching out and wraps up Yamada into his arms from behind, making sure no one sees them.

“The spare room? You’ve only got book cases and a desk in there. I think your drum kit can go quite happily in there with your cameras?” Yuto nods.

“Why don’t you like the drum kit in my bedroom?” Yuto asks as the two of them picks up the kit and take it into the room piece by piece.

“Well you sometimes get up before me.” Yamada mumbles. “You start to drum on things and if the drum kit is in another room, you won’t have to worry about waking me and you can play whenever, even when I am asleep.” Yuto smiles.

“I just don’t want to leave the bed when you’re in it.” Yuto answers, wrapping him up tight into his arms.

 

*

 

The drum kit has found its place, and so has most of the stuff in boxes.

Keito and Chinen give up a long time ago, after the DVDs and the games are in their place and the moment they have the PlayStation plugged in, the two of them are busy playing rather than helping.

When the four of them come back with way too much food, Chinen and Keito are straight into the kitchen, pulling out plates and chopsticks.

 

“I don’t know why you two are so desperate for food. Neither of you did much.” Inoo says, scoffing down the food he brought back.

“You don’t want us in the way.” Chinen answers. “And we did lots! We arranged everything to do with technology onto shelves.”

“And we plugged in the TV, the DVD player and the Playstation.” Keito answers. “And the Wii. And the Xbox.”

“We have set up Yutti’s entertainment system.”

“And put away all his DVDs.”

“Singlehandedly.” Chinen says.

“Two pairs of hands!” Hikaru says, pointing at the two of them.

“Yamada has spent the morning unpacking all Yuto’s clothes and put them in the drawers and hang them up in the wardrobe.” Yuya says. “I think he singlehandedly sorted all Yuto’s clothes out.”

“Like a good little house husband.” Chinen says, patting Yamada’s hair.

“Shut up Chibi.” Yamada says through his gritted teeth.

 

*

 

Filming ‘Little Tokyo Life’ is always hilarious.

Yamada has a tendency to show the world how innocent he is, comparing to the rest of SEVEN.

Keito and Yamada are very similar, but Keito just have even worse luck compare to Yamada.

Chinen has always been a skeptical little shit.

Yuto might be geeky and dorky and acts like an idiot, but he knows a lot more then he leads on.

 

“Thank you!” They all bow at the staffs.

“Two days off.” Dai-chan smiles, elbowing Inoo. “Is it too far to go? Ibaraki? Hot pot and stew.”

“It’s only next door.” Inoo answers. “Technically.”

“Takaki.” Dai-chan waves at him. “Wanna go to Ibaraki?”

“Not really.” Yuya says. “I’d like to sleep for two solid days.”

“I’m going to go back to my new flat and finish unpacking. Possibly put up all my decorations.” Yuto smiles and picks up his bag. “See you in two days.”

“Have a good evening!” Yamada says, following Yuto out.

“Do you want me to drop you home first?” Yuto turns and asks Yamada.

“I’m coming with you.” He smiles. “It’s your first night in your new flat. You were there in my flat on my first night, I have to be there, right?” Yuto looks puzzled. “To keep you company in case there’s any ghost and ghouls. After all, I am the expert!”

 

*

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Yuto asks, popping his head into the fridge. “I have soft drink, water, beer and I am sure I have some tea somewhere in the cupboard.”

“Water is good.” Yamada answers, sitting down on one of the sofas. Yuto hands him a glass of water. “Thank you.”

 

They have just about got used to be the only two people in Yamada’s flat.

In a completely new surrounding (even though everything in the room is familiar), even they have been in each other’s pockets since they were 10 (minus a few years in between), they still aren’t too sure what to do.

 

Yuto eventually puts his head on Yamada’s lap whilst he was reading a book on the sofa and he has one of his many cameras in his hand. He points and shoots whilst Yamada sits there, one hand holding his book, the other one gently scratching on Yuto’s head. Every now and then he moves his hand to turn the page, and Yuto lets out a groan, and Yamada quickly puts his hand back into his hair.

Yamada notices Yuto isn’t make any noise when he removes his hand from his hair to cover a yawn.

For at least the last six or seven pages. He checks the time on his watch.

 

Half past three?

 

“Yuto.” Yamada bends down and whispers at his face before pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Yuto.”

“Huh.” He answers, shaking his head gently.

“Let’s go to bed.” Yamada smiles.

“But I am comfortable.” Yuto turns and buries his face into Yamada’s stomach before snaking his hand into his shirt.

“I know you are. You fell asleep.” Yamada laughs. “But my legs are getting a bit numb and I am sleepy too.”

Yuto lets out a massive sigh and sits up. He pulls Yamada up with him and picks him up as if he weights nothing.

“What are you doing?”

“Carrying you to bed.” Yuto says, planting a kiss on his nose.

 

*

 

Yamada is already out of bed when Yuto wakes up. Yamada’s side of the bed is still warm.

Yuto hears music and he follows the sound into the kitchen.

Yamada was in one of Yuto’s t-shirts that are massive on him, standing in front of the stove making breakfast.

 

_I can live with this forever._

 

Yuto thinks.


End file.
